


One Day

by nochick_fics



Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Soubi longs for the day when Ritsuka will claim him as his own.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic I ever wrote a million years ago (2007) and inspired by a page in Volume 6 of the manga where a dejected Soubi returns home to find the Zero boys have taken off so he sits on the bed, smokes a cigarette, and does some thinking.

Sitting on the edge of his empty bed, Soubi let the thought trail away as he exhaled a stream of smoke. After a moment of consideration, he decided that perhaps it was best that Youji and Natsuo had gone home after all. On any other day, he would have gladly welcomed their annoyingly adorable pestering, but this day… this day he wanted to be alone in his misery.

_Hello? Nisei? Is that you?_ The five words spoken by that unmistakable voice resonated in his mind like a maddening mantra, threatening to shatter his infinitely calm reserve. He looked up at the ceiling of his small apartment and let out a long, shuddering sigh.

_Seimei._

Seimei was alive. He had been alive this entire time. While Soubi had never been naïve enough to truly believe Seimei needed him, he never imagined that Seimei didn’t _want_ him. He had been rejected once again. The only difference this time was that the pain he felt over Ritsu’s denial was nothing compared to this. Nothing at all. Sadness tore through him, filling him with an agony against which he had absolutely no defense.

He turned his thoughts to his only salvation: Ritsuka. Earlier that evening, Soubi had desperately sought solace in the young boy’s arms, hoping to find some comfort from the whirlwind of turmoil surrounding his heart. Even now, he could still feel Ritsuka’s tiny but powerful embrace and the soft touch of his lips. Soubi closed his eyes and clung to those lingering sensations in an effort to will away the seemingly insurmountable hurt that coursed through him.

He extinguished his forgotten cigarette and sat forward on the edge of the bed, resting his arms on his knees and letting his golden hair fall forward across his shoulders. He wanted to go back there, if only to steal one more glance at the only one who could give him any semblance of peace. Soubi found that, at that moment, he wanted that more than anything. But instead he remained on the bed, too emotionally paralyzed to stand, let alone leave.

_Ritsuka, one day, take me. Please._ His desperate thoughts echoed his earlier pleading request to the young Sacrifice.

_Take me._

_Own me._

_Use me._

_And maybe even… love me._

_One day._


End file.
